User talk:Alxeedo111/8
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] 6] • 7] Current] Wow! Teh 8th talk page! ---- First post!!!!1 Firstpostfirstpostfirstpostfirstpost.... (keeps saying first post, then faints) --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 17:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Second Hiya Alx! My lego thing arived, and it's... well, SMALL.Wonder ez 00:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hmm... third If you want me to, I can say the reason why I got angry days ago. Anyways, I can't wait for my membership! If I get it, we should CELEBRATE TOMORROW (Sunday)!!! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Awesome! Looks EXACTLY like it did on LDD!Wonder ez 16:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Happy 4th Of July! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC) 5th post 5th post do i get a award ? Happy65 17:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Fourth --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 21:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) HIDY DIDY! My version of HI! (OH, WHY DO I KEPT GOING CRAZY EVERY SEOND?!?!?!) Anyway... lemme decide on what to say... wait, I'll finish this laterz. But for now I'l lsay this - you're awesome. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 04:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Riya tiya Puffa duppa! :D I remember! Btw, I'm on the IRCeee (no e's) right now. --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 01:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Next up... Ok, the above message is worthless (sorry) because I sent it yesterday to make sure you know I'm on. But, I was idle for the past few minutes, so when I found out I had new messages, I was overjoyed. I thought you might still be on, so I ended up asking LM96 if you're on the main channel. Appearently, from what he told me, I knew that I was too late. I was too overjoyed, so I kinda gotten worried. Hmm... here's what I want to say for today: *PUFFA DUPPA'' (happeh ding-ding-bah!) <- I'm insane *I need edit summaries in my talk page's history (.....plz? lol) *No no, you're awesomer than me! I'm not! (Being hated by half of the wiki is one... ok, bad example.) Cyyyyyya! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sorry for not replying yesterday, but I'm currently on!!! (in Mater voice) WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 14:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box Hi Alxeedo! Come on Shout Box, it so quiet. *I move in 8 days. Lucky me. *Happy Music Jam Day! :D [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hiiiii! I's! Ok, I'm sorry for gettin' angry yesterday, but I actually realised something. Once I leave things are a LOT more better. You returned to the shout box, huh? (one happy moment I missed) Everything is better when I'm off''line appearently. *Happeh Music Jam! :D *Meh water partay sign up iz herez. *I was about to say !@#$%^&* in teh above message! But I don't want to get too angry. *(puts on mole-digging gloves) Hee hee. Ok, gonna end here, buh-bye! --Hal Homsar Solo | 踊れ・どれ･ドラ・ドラえもん音頭 | Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo 05:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) One more message - my new sig! Oh, and I have a new sig, so I wanted to show it to you firsthand, becuz you're my bestest friend I ever known. SEEEEYAA! *VANISHES* --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 05:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Alxeedo111! Thank you for welcoming me to the Club Penguin Wiki! Would you like to be friends with me? Caeriz 17:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Alx Hiya Alx do you think you can make me a new sig please? Thanks! Wonder ez 17:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: Ok, Wonderweez will link to my user page, and it's color will be grey with a white background. Chat will be blue and link to my talk, Blog will be red and link to my blog, and in two Blue ( and ), will be Contribs and edit count, Thanks! Any questions you can ask me. Wonder ez 18:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hello I was wondering if you could nominate me for admin request. I have some reasons: I've been here for over a year. I am active. I never quit. I have enough edits. I am respectful. And more! Russian will also help nominate me. Thank you for you time. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the sig! (At first, I thought you were on Vacation, but I realised the date, and I asked you.) Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:No Okay, will you consider nominating me after they're open again? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm retiring I retired, so can you put Template:Retired on my userpage? Thanks. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *New Obake no Q-Taro theme song plays* I'm too obsessed with that theme song, though I only understand a few parts of it. :P *Actually, it's true. The best contributions always happen when I'm gone! (I always look at your contribs, if you didn't know what I mean) *Awwwwww, I wish I was there to join ya. *sob* *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! *If I dig with those gloves, watch out for exessive amounts of dirt heading toward yaI'll dig like a mole. But I don't have too much strength, so I'm most likely gonna tire from using them. *Q-Taro's my avatar. He's a ghost (unfortunately he couldn't transform) who lives with a family, and likes playing pranks on others and stealing food, but he's afraid of dogs! SSSEEE ya! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 00:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) A concern regarding Russian One Hi Alxeedo! I was talking to Russian's sister on Xat, she wants to make an account cause she heard us talking about it, but the IP is blocked. If you could unblock Russian's IP I think her sister would be grateful. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 02:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Multiple reasons. 1. I wanted to play Card Jitsu with you, but you said lol and just played with Hal. 2. People were pretty much ignoring me... 3. Possibly, no one liked me... 4. I felt left out... Hal said on IRC that it was her fault inviting you to the party... She's wrong... In fact, it was my fault for speaking up about it... None of this would've happened if I had sucked it up and continued to play... Bye... Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: I would like to, but something is telling me no... I told (possibly) Hal this: 10:43 * Wonder|X-Mad says I...I...I QUIT... Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez :P I don't think you'll annoy 'meh!' (whispers: >_>) Oh, nothing, nothing... (grins in a non-gullible way) *I'll accept the fact..... :D *Lol, my state is famous for gold! *I found Japanese and Cantonese (:D) versions of Q-Taro (it's orignally Japanese). But, I'm teaching myself Japanese :P *It's quite an ok partay! *THANK YOU! Hee hee, bye! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 19:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and... (my turn!) Here's my self-drawn surprise! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 05:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: 'CONGA!!' TDI Party Link here: User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Total Drama Island Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Edits to rumors page Hi Alxeedo111, I was wondering if you could change my edits on the Rumors page to proper rumor format. My IP address is 138.88.151.213. 138.88.151.213 P.S. Is there a way I can keep my IP from changing? NEEDS MORE BETTER HEADLINES :/ I needed to type a better headline next time. :/ *You told me that be''fore! (on Xat) And cool, I don't remember if I have been there myself, but I'm sure I have been around that area before. But I have the chocolate before in prepared packages :D *Me? Oh, English, Cantonese (duh), Mandarin, a little bit of Japanese, and probably even a bit of Spanish and French. (I wanted to understand Hebrew as well :D) *I'm not sure about how I felt about my party. That's why I said it's ok. *I wonder HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?? *I might be able to take pictures of my real-life drawings. *I sprained my left knee (and bone) last night. It's not too serious, but I can hardly walk now, and it's just painful. I can still come on, becuz I will be bored sitting around not going to camp! Bye-bye! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 17:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Hmm... I'm not amused, but it's ok. XD *So do I. *You can help meh, I'll help ya in CJF. *Ok, that's cool. :D *=/ *If I can :) *I just hope I'm not gonna be paralyzed for the rest of my life! I find it hard to bend my left knee, and walking is very painful. See yazzzzz! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 15:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :( At least you're ok with it! *Docter's office visit prevented me from talking to you eariler. **And, I had to go to the hopsital for X-ray scan and all that (just got back last night, I only had a tiny fracture... now I had crutches/a splint for meh leg, and I need to do more checkups... hopefully I can tell you that safely). *whimpers* That's the only way to get me to walk properly again. *Awwww. Short messages sometimes bothers me a little. *Cr. Ud. This is not my lucky day. I reported a vandal, then warned them. Then they haven't vandalised since then. Biggest mistake ever. Wish me luck, cya. --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 00:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Card-Jitsu Water It is confirmed! You'll find out in August. Anonymous Z! Close to Z, buddy! Oh... I feel sleepy now. Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z *Mmm hmm. *It will. It will. <:) *Just a tiny mistake? Hmm... *It's been... um, a fine morning... *As I was saying about your file contributions, it's just my feelings and realizations that hit me about feeling left out. Aw... ok... *nods more* Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 18:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Z z Z z Z z Z (falls snoringly asleep) Ooh... wait for a minute... *turns around, and sleeply yawns soundly for at least a minute* Ok, I'm done. Hi. *Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Plus, my cast will be finally removed from my leg (on Monday)! It's making me feel uncomfortable. *(last message) Sorry for mentioning that... forgive meh please! (yawns some more) Ok, I'm done for now. Later! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 22:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) And... HERE's a new AWARD! BE PROUD OF IT!!!! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 22:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: I drew my avatar. :D I'm becoming a PAINT MASTER! Here! I gave ya a trust award! NO VIPER.png|Here is your award, Alx! Puffle Pumkin.jpg|this is for having LOADS of new friends Friend award.png|this is my 2nd award for being good kind and honest on the wiki. hope you like it! from lewleworange Card-Jitsu Water Alxeedo111, Card-Jitsu Water just got confirmed! There is a Card-Jitsu Water pack coming out on November 10, so we can also confirm that it will come out before that. Hey! Hey pally (heh heh, I'm gonna start calling you that from now on... nah I'm a joke.) Anyways, I just hope what the anonymous said above is a good source. --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 14:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Alxeedo! This is ben here and I would like to say, sorry for the past occurrences. ^^ --Phineasking12 17:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ZZZZZiya! (Showdown plays) Since I missed you already (even before the 19th!), sending a message will probably help me feel better. Well, before your vacation, just let me know when you're gonna leave, and when you return, leave me a massage message. Have an awesome vacation soon! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 17:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Check these out! And also, I only got ONE BLOCK RECORD! :O Hey pally Though I showed this to you already, I wanted to show it to ya again. And, I forgive you, though I was just puzzled. *I'll try ot talk to ya tomorrow if I'm allowed on early! (sniffles) *It's not off yet until your vacation day. *Thanks for forgiving meh. :D *I LOVE it! I saw it before getting new messages :P *As for my avatar drawing (I drew it myself!) - He's a real dog named Hachiko, who used to live in Japan in the 1920s - 1930s. He's famous for staying loyal to his owner, even though his owner died, he still goes to the train station to meet up with him, even though his owner is already gone. :) *PALLY!!! *hugs* *Guts, guts and might. Lifting weights and feeling alright. It's a showdown, going down, how you're gonna mess around, showdown, put your nose down, showdown! *=) You can be in all of them! *Also, I forgot almost everything I wanted to type for "No can do: Part 2" (because I wrote down what I wanted to type in a real paper, but I misplaced it or it might've been lost), my proposed message that got lagged out unsaved (you know what I mean) when I first written it, and it's history from June, during the Adventure Party, so I'm not typing it anymore. But, when the IAP was on, I quickly went on, but you came on. I wanted to meet up with ya. But before you came on I knew the party is already on, so you don't need to tell meh that it is on! :P Sorry for long explaination. *I know even if you're on vacation, I'm gonna send a message - EVERY, SINGLE, DAY! My hands are tired... bye! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 04:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Have you went to the Backstage already? There's new instruments, and a new pin at the Lodge Attic. There's also new records for DJ3K, and the Lighthouse catalog on Sunday! Hiya! Hey Alxeedo! *As you may know, Ben has returned. Don't block, he is back to become freinds with former freinds. *My membership expires in 7 days. *Russian got into a argument with some guy on xat, and the guy printed it, and he sent it to the police! OH NOES! *I am now 81 days old on CP! W00t! Well, CYA! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya! *No, it didn't have to do with the wiki. *(sarcasicly) We talked yesterday? :O :P *I know, I can see ya with your violin. XDXDXD *I've decided when I reply to your and Hal's messages, I'll reply with Hiya Hiya!, then Hiya Hiya Hiya!, then (you get the point). [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Hiya! *Oh, you talked to Ben. XD. *My fingers are starting to bite me already! NOOOOOOO! * I can't wait for teh lighthouse catolog. *Did you get invited to Patchy's ninja party? Sign-up's here if you didn't: User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ninja party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!']]( 13:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Hiya Hiya! *Hat's gonna help me find the PB. Yay! *The lighthouse instruments... I hope the violin comes back. And the blue bass gutiar. And make it possible to get a keyboard (not keytar) to play! (it would be a neck item.) *(gasping) Thank's for the band-aids. Those fingers are verry mean and tough. I wonder if they can bite off my eyelids..... *No problem! I like linkz. *Hey, do I hear teh Periwinkles, or is that just me? (stampeed of them comes and takes my hat) That was 40 dollars you puffles, 40 DOLLARZ!!!!!!!!! XD Inform Hal that they took my hat! *Rockhopper once thought I was a tuna fish. Ask Ben. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Hiya Hiya Hiya! *My fingers are biting again...... there tired of this. And.... that's all I really have to say. I'm out of ideas. XD. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! K! But there's something I wanna talk about.. hmm.. I'll save it for later. *If you can come on tonight, let's have conversations on talk pages like above! *I think it already healed. But my cast will be off! Brb. --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 01:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Double Hey! Hey! I send that message an hour ago, don't worry, I'm back! *I'm unbanned from the EYEARESEE! YAY! *Sigh, can we start a topic or something? Make the conversation more interesting! --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 03:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Triple Hey! =D *It's still not out yet I think. *(gets bitten by a Periwinkle puffle) OWW! Wasn't expecting that. *Aw man. Well, hope ya had an awesome trip tomorrow! --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 03:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) QUADRIPLE Hey! QUADRIPLE! *Oh, I haven't been waiting for it. *Can we hang out on CP for like a few minutes? *(Periwinkle puffles crashes onto bowling pins, then falls into a pit) *I think I needed a bandage. --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 03:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! 5x Ya still there? *Well, if you can, lemme know that you left for vacation, ok? *Yeah, I hate when those scenarios happen. *Thanks for the bandage. (tapes to brusied spot) --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 03:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) If you're lucky enough... Ok, if you're lucky enough, REPLY to this tomorrow! If not, then, I'm gonna just keep messenging every single day. *Remember when Ben returned? Don't I get any credit for chatting on Saturday as well? :/ *I actually bought a 6 month membership card, but somehow got a Lvl. 2 membership. *Uh oh. I might regret saying this, but I will always be a jerk no matter what I do. *Fun fact: I don't go to xat unless somebody made me go there. =P *Another fact: I'm only 846 days old. :( Another one coming later! --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 05:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Next message If you're wondering what I'm doing, I was re-replying over your messages to Gary, as I was depressed this morning after seeing them. Alsooooooo, I'm very angry at myself for not coming on around 4 AM in the morning... but I was most likely deeply asleep, except my stupid cast is bothering my left leg (getitoffgetitoff!) *I wish I had the violin :( *What about me!?!?!? You're making me feel left out from the conversation... <:( (See double hey, second bullet) *I'm making my own dictionary. *I'm pretty sure my pocket hate me. Joking. XD --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 05:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (oh, and reply to this when you come back) Third message (sorry for bothering) Aye. When I pressed save, Wikia then started having problems. -_- Anyway - if I was on yesterday at 4 AM, I would be able to head to CP to hang out. (had a better sentence in last post -_-) And I might be able to see the vio. Lol. *I'm in desperate need of band-aids. *(tries to crush self with mallet again; but instead the mallet handle fell on my back) *Hey, once the Lighthouse catalog comes out, I'll tell ya what's in there. :P *I'm not invited to Patchy's party :( --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 05:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) You just earned.... [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Fourth message, 7/19/2010, 5:37 PM. Had to include dates. :P *Smmmamrt drrrrinks... *I met Franky once thanks to Lordmaster. He actually walked right up to us during that day! *Actually, I thought up of the keyboard idea a long time ago, but never bothered to tell anyone until now :P The violin didn't return, though I want it to :( *Owwwwwwwww.... *Now I need to wear a NEW cast -_- *I like linkz too. *Spin my buzzer. *Tuna fish? Tuna ARE fish. --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 00:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature!! I'm asking if you can make me a signature PLEASE!!!! cause my current one is pretty dum !!! Have a look for yourself: i love to fart! from loli424 07:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So What do you think? Just do it, please? signed, i love to fart! from loli424 07:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Message 5, 7/21/2010, 10:45 AM Sorry for not typing a message yesterday. For now, I can only say this until I can think up of more things to say. *My new story is currently being written! Ok, (in high/low pitch voice) later! --Hal Homsar Solo COME ON FHQWGADS 17:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Award Hi, Im Making My Awards, If You Wanna Vote, Then Go Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Message - 7/23/2010, 4:29 (or 4 thoity) PM Sorry for not sending a message yesterday, HSR had distracted me, and after a while I don't feel like sending a message. *When you come back, come to my igloo, I'm throwing a welcome back party! AH! I gave it away!! Oh well, come to the party anyway. *Sometimes I feel I knew too much. :/ *I was on Mammoth yesterday, and there were several "war scenes" (one involving Mammoth Ninjas I think) *By the way, remember Pandanda...? (oh great, I mentioned the game right here...) Well, Ima gonna play it a bit more often now. *Oh, and details on meh knee: It's getting better, but not completely back to normal acourse. *(yawns, then sneezes) Achoo. XD *Haven't said XD in a while (for me) *There's a 3.5 earthquake that happened in the area nearby San Francisco around 2 PM on Friday, except I didn't felt it! O_o *Can't wait for stamps. *I had an idea - when ya get back, we should start writing stoires together :D *I'm wearing the Sunburst Acoustic Guitar. See ya! :D --Hal Homsar Solo Pressed bunson · You know · · 23:29, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Do YOU agree? See User talk:LordMaster96#Hello-- 14:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete the spam comments? I did it for good faith. Last time Seahorseruler, this time LordMaster96, why everyone hates me? I hope you will like me. I evade blocks to make this wiki a better place. Please delete a page: User_talk:356556, because an anonymous maked a page. (I'm trouble maker for sometimes) Please delete that page. And please delete ALL comments in User blog:356556/Poles are rarely seen in Thailand, as Russian One, DHawk and me spamming it. Delete it now. I don't want it.-- 18:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) And also change inside of that blog post: The post title to "Hi everyone" and inside to "Hi I'm 356556". OK? If not, then tell me.-- 18:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :D If you get this message when you come back, I just wanna say... If you see me on, come to Mukluk, my igloo. I'm throwing a partay! --Hal Homsar Solo Pressed bunson · You know · · 05:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) friends hii've heard a lot about you and heard your very nice. im new here and have not made any friends. so i hope we will be great friends in the future. Lewleworange 10:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC)lewleworange Umm All day yesterday Hal had a surprise for you... and when you didnt show up she said it was all her fault... she was beating herself up over it. Can you help her? --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 19:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Long message, Part Yut (One) Cantonese :P *Sunburned? Must've been warm there! :D *No need to mention, I know. *I still feel bad from yesterday, I desperately felt like I needed to be banned. *=( *I'm glad you knew what I meant though. I'll continue tomorrow! --Hal Homsar Solo Pressed bunson · You know · · 05:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Approval If you could approve this then that would be great! --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1'']] Talk! 15:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Journal Help I need help getting the first journal, I am putting it all on one subpage... so I need it. It may be listend under the Real Ben. --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 18:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Apology and Par Ye (Two) You still there? If so... can you please forgive me? Please? I'm sorry for acting like an idiot (and bad friend) on this case, it's quite a long story. Also, I wanted tro fix a double redirect, but youbfixed it already. *I don't know how I got Lvl. 2 membership... :P *Am I actually nice? Cuz due to that little qurral we had I'm starting to have second thoughts. I'm done for now. --Hal Homsar Solo Pressed bunson · You know · · 19:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC)